Advent Devil
by agant6
Summary: Power. It was what Vergil desired for so long in order to rival the strength of his legendary father. However at edge of the human and demon world Dante defeats him and he is plunged into a new world. In this world he will meet new people that he will soon see as friends and eventually learn that true power comes from those you care for.
1. World beyond the stream

Hey **folks welcome to my second story that I'll be writing on this site.**

 **This was an idea that was swimming in my head and I just had to put on this site. Now don't fret Justice League the feral mutant isn't dead I'm just taking a small break from it. Watching the deathbattle between Vergil and Sephiroth insspired to write this. Even though I don't agree with outcome the battle was still entertaining to watch.**

 **Disclaimer: Devil may cry and Final Fatasy are owned by both Square Enix and Capcom.**

* * *

Vergil collapsed to one knee his whole being exhausted from his battle with his younger twin.

"Am I...being defeated?" He asked himself. Was this his limit? He was the son of one of the legendary beings in the demon world. It was practically an embarrassment that a son of Sparda was losing in this particular fashion.

"Whats wrong? Is that all got?" Dante taunted. "Come on get up, you can do better than that."

Vergil growled and rose to his feet. He would not allow himself to fall here. He would take the amulet and the power of his father will be his. Vergil had waited long for this day. He would not allow his yeas of searching for Sparda's power to be in vain. Suddenly both half demons felt the ground beneath them tremble heavily.

Vergil knew that he was running out time. "The portal to the human world is closing, Dante..." He said while trying to maintain his footing from the earthquake. "Because the amulets have been separated."

Dante expression set itself in rare sight of determination. "Let's finish this Vergil. I have top you, even if that means killing you."

Vergil heard the resolution in Dante's voice. Only one of them was walking here alive. Readying his sword the blue coated man charged forth and Dante followed suit. This would be there final moment, all the battles that led up to this point. As Vergil ran he could've sworn that Dante had morphed into an image of Sparda himself shocking him in the process.

This allowed Dante to capitalize as he swung his rebellion sword across Vergil's torso spraying his blood over the water stream. The half demon tried to keep his stance but the pain was to great forcing him to drop his fathers sword. He knew that blow was the deciding factor of his defeat. He was about to drop fully until he noticed something else that he possessed had fallen.

It was his mothers precious amulet. The very object that unlocked his fathers hidden power.

Seeing it made the half demon regain enough willpower to not collapse. He reached for the the golden trinket and eyed it. His expression turned slightly sorrowful as he remembered that fateful night when he wasn't strong enough to protect the one person he cared for.

Grunting Vergil stood albeit with some effort. "No can have this Dante." He declared while stumbling backwards.

The younger twin looked at him from over his shoulder as he holstered his blade.

"Its mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!" Vergil kept walking back causing Dante to grow confused. His eyes then widened when he saw his brother heading towards the end of the cliff.

Dante immediately turned and rushed to Vergil. Trying to stop his brother from doing something suicidal. He only managed to get a few feet as Vergil drew out his Yamato, pointing the tip of the sharp blade at Dante's throat.

"Leave me and go. If you don't want to be trapped in the demon world." He told his younger twin. "I'm staying.

Dante's just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"This place...was our fathers home."

And with that the half demon took one more step back towards the edge leading to his fall. Dante reached out to grab him but he was to late. Giving him something to remember him by Vergil ran his sword across Dante's open palm. As he decended closed his eyes and smiled, a part of him was happy that he was able to see his brother for one final time.

Now all that awaited his was the madness of the demon world below. But unbeknownst to Vergil was the bright green light he was falling towards and what awaited him beyond it.

* * *

Tifa and Marlene entered the Sector 5 church. It was a beautiful day as the sun was shining brightly over the Midgar slums. A week had past since the Geostigma outbreak and everyone within the city went back to rebuilding there lives as best they could. The church was still damaged from Cloud and Kadaj's scuffle but in time it would be repaired. Despite that it didn't prevent the flowers from growing, even in its damaged state Aerith's church still kept its purity.

"Be careful around the pond Marlene." Tifa said as she smiled down at little girl.

Marlene grinned brightly up at the raven haired woman. "Okay Tifa!"

The little girl skipped to the bed of flowers that managed to survive leaving the barmaid behind. Tifa smiled at how joyous Marlene was, it was good to her in such high spirits. Flowers always seem to bring out the girls already positive mood.

Tifa casted her attention up at the ceiling where a leaning support beam was leading to a hole on the roof. Her thoughts then drifted to Cloud. The man had been living with tremendous amount of guilt over Aerith's death. He began distancing himself from her, Marlene, and Denzel not to mention ignoring everyone else's calls.

But since Cloud had defeated Kadaj she had seen him smile again. It brought Tifa relief that he wasn't beating himself up anymore. It was good to know that he was able to move forward with his life and not be burdened by his past failures. Realizing that wasn't alone was the first step now all he had to do was forgive himself.

"Tifa!" Marlene's cry broke the barmaid out of her thoughts. She rushed over to the girls side who was thankfully only meters away from the ponds edge.

"What's wrong?"

Marlene quickly pointed at the pond which allowed Tifa to follow the direction of her trembling finger. What they both saw made the raven haired woman gasp in shock.

A man was floating face first in the small reservoir. How he ended up their was a mystery but what mattered was figuring out if he was alive.

Tifa knelt to Marlene's level and placed her hands on her quaking shoulders. "Stay here Marlene." The little girl could only nod and heed her order.

The barmaid immediately sprung into action and dove into the water. She swam as fast as she could her clothing was hindering her speed but she was determined to save the man from drowning. Finally reaching him Tifa wrapped her arm around his waist and swam back to Marlene. It wasn't easy but the she managed to succeed in getting him out.

Tifa put the man on the wooden floor in front of Marlene who appeared heavily worried.

"Is he...?" The young girl inquired shortly not quite sure of the mans state.

Tifa turned him over on his back and placed her ear on his chest. There was a heartbeat but it was feint. She continuously applied pressure on his chest with both hands and gave him mouth to mouth. Repeating the process over again she tried to get some air the mans lungs but nothing seemed to be working. However she refused to give up, this man didn't deserve to die.

However as she was about press her lips against his again he suddenly coughed out the water from his throat. Tifa supported the man with her hand placed behind his head as released the last speck of liquid. His eyes opened slowly revealing two pair crystal blue irises from what Tifa could see.

"Dante..." His voice came out in a quite mutter. He then fell back into unconsciousness.

Tifa and Marlene blinked at what the man had said. It sounded like the name of a person but what mattered to the barmaid was getting the man some help. She stood and got out her portable phone and dialed the one person who could help her right now. Thankfully he wasn't busy at this time. Putting the device to her ear she waited patiently as it rang. She heard the other end finally answer the call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice was filled with urgency. "Please come to the Aerith's church! This is an emergency!"

 _"Tifa what are you talking about?!"_

"No time for questions just get here as fast as you can!"

Tifa ended the call and pocketed her phone waiting for Cloud to arrive. She sighed and looked at the man laying on the ground beneath her. From what she could describe he had short platinum hair that was completely soaked from the water. He wore a long three tailed blue coat with a black vest underneath. Brown fingerless gloves and boots were also worn on his hands and legs. It was then she saw the gash on his torso. The wound seemed new because the blood was wet. Tifa was amazed that the man was still alive from a wound like that.

However the most noticeable thing about him was the sheathed sword held in his right hand. Despite being unconscious Tifa could tell that he had a firm grip on it.

Marlene knelt down and gently grabbed his left hand. "Don't worry, when Cloud gets here we're going to take care of you." She smiled at Tifa knowing that she would agree.

The barmaid mimicked her grin and nodded. "Your right Marlene." She gazed down at the sleeping man her smile still present. "Just hang on a little longer, helps on the way."

Seven minutes had passed as Tifa and Marlene heard the familiar engine of fenrir outside the church. The doors were forced open as Cloud Strife approached the two females in a brisk walking pace. The way Tifa spoke on the phone immediately made Cloud run out of the 7th heaven bar telling Denzel to stay put and message him if anything happens.

"What's the problem?" He asked hoping that the two weren't in any sense of trouble.

Tifa gestured for Cloud to follow her to one of the remaining row of pews. Cloud saw an unknown tall platinum haired man lying on the wooden bench who seemed to be knocked out. The weapon he was holding didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Who's this?' Cloud inquired getting the obvious question out of the way. He stepped closer but kept some distance not sure if this guy was a threat.

"I don't know." Tifa responded briefly glancing at the spiky blonde then back at the sleeping individual. "I found him almost drowning in the spring."

Cloud blinked at what his childhood friend said, he turned gazing at the reservoir. This very water that was fused with the power of the lifestream and cured everyone of the Geostigma disease. What could this mean? Was this man infected and found the spring by mere luck?

"Cloud." The mako eyed man brought his attention to Marlene who was looking at him pleading look in her eyes. "Can we help him?"

Cloud smiled putting his hand on the little girls head trying to ease her worries. "Of course we can."

Marlene returned the smile happy that Cloud was willing to aid the stranger.

"We can take him to the bar." Tifa brought up seeing as how that many hospitals were still being rebuilt. "He can rest in the spare room."

Cloud nodded agreeing with that plan. He lifted the man over his shoulder and headed outside to his motorbike with Tifa and Marlene in tow. Setting him carefully on the backseat Cloud revved the motor placing himself in the front.

"I'll meet you both at the bar, until then I'll put this guy in a bed."

"Okay see you soon." Tifa said looking at the man rested silently on Cloud's shoulder.

The spiky haired blonde nodded and placed his goggles over his eyes.

With that he rode for Edge leaving behind both Marlene and Tifa.

"He'll be okay right Tifa?" Marlene looked up at Tifa, a hopeful expression adorning her features.

Tifa placed her hand on the girls shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine. He's in our care now.

Marlene was glad to hear those words.

A gasp soon escaped from her lips. "I forgot about the flowers."

Tifa lightly laughed. "Then we better get back inside." With that two headed back to the church.

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly through the window lighting the small room. Vergil groaned as he opened his eyes, he then squinted them when the suns rays blinded him slightly from the window. But as suddenly when he the sun the half demon quickly sat up from the bed he just discovered he was laying on.

He glared at the glass window trying to figure out where in the world he ended up. Because as far as he knew the demon world did not possess a sun. Did he fall somewhere in the human world? If so how? Throwing the covers off Vergil stood up and examined himself. His upper body and feet was exposed and he was wearing bandages over his chest which covered up the wound he received from his brother.

The half demon ripped it off casually, his cut gone thanks to his healing factor. Tossing the useless bandages on the bed beside him Vergil scanned the room with an emotionless gaze. it was average from what he could tell a dresser, a desk, closest, and of the course the bed. His mind started racing as to how he got here but he would worry about that later.

He soon his found his missing clothes which were neatly folded on the desk. Grabbing them Vergil noticed the fragrant smell coming off of them as if they've just been cleaned. Putting them on Vergil saw a picture frame that was leaning on the desk. The photo showed four individuals smiling at the camera. One was a man with blonde that seemed to defy gravity, the other was a tall woman, and the last were two children. One was a brown haired boy and the other was a girl wearing a small white dress.

Were these the people who brought him here? If so why?

He then spotted his mothers amulet next to the photo frame. He picked up the jewel and just stared at it. For some reason he could the very object judging him as if his mothers spirit was scolding him for misusing her most prized possession.

He then heard the sound of muffled footsteps coming towards the room along with voices. Snapping him back to the reality of his predicament. He quickly tucked his amulet underneath his vest and walked closer to the door listening to voices heading his way.

"Do you think he'll wake up today?"

"I don't know Denzel. But we'll see eventually."

Vergil instincts instantly told him to grab his sword and be ready for who might walk through that door. He reached for his hip where his sword was strapped only to find that it wasn't. Gritting his teeth the half demon took a few steps back preparing himself for whoever was about to step through that door.

The door cranned open and Vergil acted quickly lunging his arm forward grasping someones throat. He slammed the unknown person against the nearby wall from what he could see was the woman in the photo. Despite him being in a state of attacking.

He glared coldy at her. "Who are you?!" He demanded in a very slow deadly tone.

His grip tightened around her throat cutting off her need for air. She acted fast as she kicked him back with both of her feet which pushed back the silvered haired man into the opposite wall. The woman quickly straddled him preventing the man from getting up. She placed her left arm at the base of his chin while raising the other in a fist as it was cocked back ready to strike. Vergil internally cursed as he realized that despite being healed he was still not at full strength. If a human was easily able to dispatch him with very little effort.

Vergil stared up at the womans eyes that were now filled with fire. The half demon felt his heart quicken for a split second at the sight of those brown that were staring directly into his own. He soon regained his composure and glared back silently daring to throw her punch as it would be her last one. The womans eyes didn't even so much as twitch though he tried her best to ignore the chill that ran down her spine when the mans eyes narrowed at her. It was like he gazing deeply into her soul.

"Tifa." A small voice that was heard from the corner wall of the hallway caused the woman to blink and snap her head in its direction.

Marlene and Denzel were standing next to each other both trembling from what they just witnessed. Sighing Tifa stood from her position knowing that both her and the man were scaring the children.

She then offered her hand and smiled, trying to ease the tension in the air. She didn't blame him for being hostile, after all waking in an unknown area with strangers would make anyone on guard.

Vergil just stared at the womans open hand then back to her smiling face. He casually rose to his feet brushing his shoulder and adjusting his ascot. Tifa frowned at the rude action of the platinum haired man, she was internally debating whether to chastise him or actually punch him this time. The man just gazed at her without so much as blinking. Tifa returned the mans stare as the tension between them had came back.

It was good that she heard front door opened from downstairs indicating that customers were entering the bar.

Realizing that she now had work to do Tifa sighed and placed her hands on her hips looking at the man square in the eyes. "Look I have a job I have to do. If you want to take a shower the bathroom is to your right." And with that the woman headed downstairs to begin her long day of bartending.

He kept his eyes on her as descended down the steps along with the two children who followed after her. Strangely he found the offer of taking sa shower actually a good idea. He wondered if the reason he considered the offer was because he was still feeling the exhaustion from him and Dante's battle. He clenched his fists trying to ignore the feeling of humiliation.

The half demon never would've believed that his quest for power would be thwarted by his childish brother. The very thought of it made him want to punch the nearby wall. Vergil closed his eyes and took a calming breath, regaining his composure. Now that shower suddenly sounded refreshing maybe it could distract him from his depressing thoughts.

With his decision made the half demon walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tifa was humming a melodic tune as she wiped the counter of any food that fell off the customers plate. She smiled at Marlene and Denzel who were stacking the chairs on the tables. Tonight was just like any other night at the 7th Heaven bar. Customers came and gone as they usually did without any issues. She was a little disappointed that there guest didn't come down to join the patrons. She assumed it was because he was trying to get himself settled upstairs.

As she cleaned the counter she frowned when she noticed the solemn look on Denzel's face. Tifa sighed as she knew the reason for the boys mood. A certain spiky haired man had to leave for work without so much as saying a goodbye.

Because of Cloud's delivery duties Denzel barely got any chances to spend time with him. And when he was home he would be in the garage all day fixing his bike. His absence was affecting Denzel greatly. The barmaid wished she could lift his spirits but she could only do so much from her end.

Tifa then glanced at the clock which read ten o clock which meant that both children had to turn in because they had school in the morning.

"Alright you two, time for bed." She announced.

Both Marlene and Denzel ceased what they were doing. They rounded arounded the counter as the little girl wrapped her arms around the womans hips in a goodnight hug. The barmaid smiled as she knelt and returned the gesture. Tifa watched Marlene run upstairs to her room leaving Denzel alone with her. The sad look was still look plastered on his face from earlier which made her fheart ache. She didn't like seeing Denzel in this state, it reminded her of how she met him. Tifa did not want to see that lonely boy again.

"Denzel." She whispered trying to get the boys attention as his head was slightly bowed with his eyes staring at the floor.

She took a deep breath and spoke more clearly. "Denzel." He looked up at her but his eyes still held sadness.

Tifa placed both of her hands on the boys sagged shoulders. "Cloud hasn't left us. Keep in mind that he'll always come back to us."

The brown haired boy smiled faintly as Tifa's words sunk in. He nodded knowing that the man would return home soon. Tifa pulled him into a tight embrace hoping that it would sway his feelings if only a little about Cloud. Denzel exited the hug and ran upstairs to his room for bed.

Tifa watched his retreating form until he was out of her sight. She sighed and leaned back against the counter with her arms crossed. Her mind drifted to her childhood friend. Cloud's work schedule had been taking its toll on Denzel. Ever since he cured everyone of the Geostigma epidemic and defeated Sephiroth's second coming he went back to his seclusive work life. She knew he wasn't avoiding them before Tifa understood how he had to be off somewhere but it wouldn't hurt to call every once in a while.

Whether it was an internal habit of his or not it needed to stop. She would make sure to tell him when he stepped through that door. Which would perhaps be days or weeks when that happened. She rubbed her forehead as she felt the exhaustion that had flooded her body from working all night. Not to mention from just thinking about Cloud's typical ways.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard slow moving footsteps coming down stairs. "Did you need something Denz-

She stopped herself when the person came into view. The man that she had saved from drowning in the sector 5 church was walking towards the bar counter. His blue coat was missing which meant he left it in the spare room leaving him in his vest. The mans platinum hair was completely wet. Which meant that he followed her advice of taking a shower.

Tifa tensed as her mind went back to their previous encounter which wasn't a pleasant one. She relaxed herself a little as she stared at him when he stood in front of the bar counter. She wanted the both of them to get a better start, so Tifa decided to steel her nerves.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a polite smile. It would be right thing to ask since he had been recovering all day.

He looked at her with a casual stare. "Where is my sword?" He demanded in a steely tone.

Tifa blinkedat his blunt question, caught off guard by the rude way he voiced it. She firmly placed her hands on the counter and gave him a serious look. "Its kept somewhere safe so no one can get their hands on it. And I'll have you know I won't have someone running around in my bar with a weapon!"

The half demon glared at the woman. He didn't appreciate being scolded like an impetuous child. Tifa turned around ignoring his hardened glare. She then placed someting on the counter in front of the platinum haired man. He glanced down and saw a plate that had a large steak and pieces of broccoli. He looked up at the woman with an eyebrow who proceeded to to wash the the dirty dishes. Feeling his eyes on her back the barmaid turned her head slightly seeing him staring at her with a look of suspicion.

She sighed at the mans paranoia as she rinsed out a fork. "I figured you were hungry since you haven't eaten anything alll day."

Her words rang true as he just realized how hungry he was. So he sat himself down on the stool, grabbed a fork and dug into his meal. Vergil had to resist a moan as he put a small piece of steak in his mouth. The woman was indeed a good cook. The food was so delicious that he had devoured every spec of food on his plate in a matter of seconds. The barmaid saw this and lightly giggled, he was so engrossed in his food to the point that he didn't even notice.

Thats when she realized that she still didn't know the strangers name. But of course he didn't know hers either, so the barmaid decided to get that little problem out of the way.

"My names Tifa Lockhart." She introduced as she wiped the counter. "And yours?"

All she got from him was a blank look that either told her that he wasn't going to tell her his name or he simply didn't trust her. She hung her head low and sighed annoyed at the mans constant silence. Tifa turned and decided to head for her room to get some sleep since she wasn't going to get anything out of the man.

"Vergil."

Tifa stopped mid step. She wasn't sure she heard the word clearly. "Excuse me?" She inquired while turning towards him.

He glanced at her from his position. "My name...its Vergil."

Tifa smiled happy to finally break that barrier between them. "Its a pleasure to meet you Vergil."

She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and she needed all the sleep she was going to get for tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed." She told him while still looking up at the clock. Tifa looked back at Vergil who was staring intently at the shelf of stacked beer bottles. He appeared deep in thought as if something was on his mind. Tifa wondered what he was thinking about but she knew it wasn't any of her business. "You can use the guest room or Cloud's but make sure you turn off the lights before you head upstairs ."

"I will...thank you."

Tifa blinked not expecting a 'thank you' from him. Considering the aloof attitude he had displayed towards her.

However she deciced to stop thinking about it. All she wanted right now was to be under a set of covers and her head resting on a soft pillow.

"Goodnight Vergil." She said getting a small silent nod from him.

And with that Tifa Lockhart left Vergil alone in the bar. The platinum haired man finally released all of pent up anger he had been holding all morning by slamming his fist on the counter. The thud was loud enough to wake up the bars occupants but thankfully it didn't. Vergil gritted his teeth as his mind kept drifting his younger twin and how he had failed to defeat him and obtain the power he so long desired. It was all that kept him going and now there was nothing for him to achieve.

Nothing for him to live for.

He closed his eyes and thought about the words that Dante had said to him. _'No matter how hard you try your never going to be like father.'_

Vergil had to begrudgingly agree and accept those words now. They rang with truth. He will never live up to his fathers name, not in this or in any other lifetime. He reached into the collar of his vest and pulled out the golden amulet. This very jewel that contained such power beyond anyone ones imagination was now nothing but neck narrowed his eyes at the trinket debating with himself if she just toss the useless thing in the nearby trash bin.

But he knew his mother wouldn't want him to toss away one of the gifts she gave him. Vergil sighed at his sudden weakness, he just didn't have it in him to dispose of something that was given to him by the only person he cared for. He still wondered if his mother would judge him for what he tried to do at the Temi-ni-gru tower. Would she be disappointed in him for releasing all of that demonic evil into the world by trying to unlock his father's power.

The half demon rubbed his eyes as he was beginning to exhausted. He stared up at the clock which now read twelve o clock. He didn't realize how long he had been deep in his thoughts. Standing Vergil headed for the guest room to get much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Positive and negative reviews are welcome.**


	2. Welcome to Edge

**IncensedBus87: Don't fret this story isn't dead.**

 **Red Raven 007: Thanks :)**

 **Guest: Thank you I'll try my best to keep this story interesting.**

 **XIII Xemnaz: I know what you mean. There aren't many good Devil May Cry stories that are written very well (not that I'm saying I can do any better) but there is one. Its titled Devil Fantasy XIII written by a guy named Da-Awesom-One. Its a pretty good read.**

 **Disclaimer: Devil may cry and Final Fantasy VII are both properties of Capcom and Square Enix.**

* * *

Tifa was humming a tune as she washed the dishes. It was early in the morning and the children had already left for school. She noticed that Denzel was still saddened with Cloud's absence, so she hoped that school would take his mind off of him. But she doubted hearing a lecture from his teacher would remedy the problem.

She placed the cleaned dishes in the upper cabinet and leaned against the sink. Thinking about the boys troubles were stressful enough now that she had a guest to tend to. Speaking of Vergil the man had not come down for breakfast. She still had some left over eggs and toast that they both could enjoy.

Deciding that eating together would be better than eating alone Tifa headed for his room.

As she walked upstairs the barmaid thought back before from when she found him. If she hadn't been there he would've definitely drowned. But the big question was, why was he in the church to begin with? The people in Edge haven't been to the church since they were cured.

Tifa thoughts then wen to the previous night. The two of them seem to have started off on the wrong foot. But thankfully they put that water under the bridge.

 _'Unless I hope we have.'_ She thought with uncertainty. Tifa didn't want any animosity between them because of a little misunderstanding.

Shrugging the barmaid reached the door of the spare room and gently knocked. "Vergil?" Tifa called but didn't receive an answer.

She knocked again louder this time. "Vergil are you hungry? I made some breakfast" She was only met with silence again.

Tifa slowly opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Stepping inside her attention landed on the neatly made bed. She expected to find the platinum haired man sleeping quietly, only to discover that he was indeed awake somewhere.

"Well...at least he cleans up after himself." She said with a chuckle. "Unlike like you Cloud."

It was rare to see this room spick and span. Tifa wasn't a clean freak but it was nice to see that Cloud's room was furnished. Perhaps he could learn something from Vergil in the future. Tifa sighed and decided to search for her guest hoping that he was still somewhere around the bar.

Or so she thought when she couldn't find him in the other rooms. Tifa searched the in and outs of 7th Heaven but search came up fruitless. The only conclusion that was obvious was that he was wandering around outside the city. Tifa ran her hands down her face. She didn't have time to worry about a missing guest. She had to pick up the the kids and tend to the bar before customers showed up.

Her eyes then widened when she realized something. Rushing to the back room of the bar the barmaid soon discovered that the sword was gone. How he found out that she was keeping it Tifa will never know. Now Edge had a man walking around with a five foot sword.

Tifa shook her head and rubbed her temple. "This is just great. Hopefully people will stay out of his way until he comes back." Though Tifa wasn't sure if he was coming back at all.

The barmaid decided to stop thinking about Vergil for now. She just wasted her entire half of her day looking for the man. Preparing herself for another long daily routine at the 7th Heaven was what she needed to focus on. Still Tifa couldn't help but worry about Vergil's safety. She hoped that he wouldn't run into any trouble.

* * *

Vergil kept a stoic expression as he walked along the large crowd. But inside his mind was blazing with questions. Where in the world was he? Because as far as he remembered the human worlds cities were not in ruin. Everything was practically a towering wall of debris. He had travelled to many locations in the world and had amassed a great deal of knowledge from them.

But never in his life had he seen anything like this. The people appeared as if they were struggling to survive this harsh way of life. Many of them kept their distance from him. The reason was obvious because he was carrying a sword in his hand. Vergil could care less about their discomfort, the only thing that concerned him was figuring out where he was.

 _'Could it be possible...'_ Vergil thought as a theory came to him. _'That I'm in another world?'_

The idea seemed ludicrous but plausible. He expected to fall into the demon world surrounded by the creatures that inhabitted it. But somehow he ended in a different plain of existence where humans were the dominant species. But their living standards were absolutely horrendous. The buildings appeared as if they were rebuilt not to long ago. Even the half demon had to admit that it was a depressing sight to behold.

And the pedestrians looked just as sad, like the city itself was reflecting the very mood of everyone around Vergil. Not that these people current predicament was of any importance to him. The only thing that mattered was finding a way out of this world.

"But...then what?" He asked himself. What was his purpose? It was clear that he failed in his mission to obtain power.

Vergil wondered if his father was looking down at him with disappointment. It shamed him that he will never live up to his fathers name. It was an emotion he wasn't accustomed to and he didn't know how to deal with it. In fact emotions were something he wasn't used to begin with.

For years he saw them as nothing but a weakness. And besides...he was a demon, which meant he was incapable of feeling anything.

"Just give us the doll girl!"

An aggressive voice stopped Vergil in his tracks. He looked down the opening of an alleyway where three men who were bothering a little girl. From what he could see they were trying take a doll from her hands. The half demon just shook his head at the sight. Even in this world humans are still foolish enough to destroy each other. He was about to leave when he saw one of the cretins slap the young girl across her cheek making her fall to grimy ground. In the process she was forced to release the doll.

Something inside Vergil snapped. Whatever it was made him walk forward towards the three men. Despite the rage he was feeling the half demon managed to keep his fast paced steps silent.

"Next time listen to your elders. It'll save you a lot of trouble down the road." One of the three thugs mocked while the others just laughed.

The girl was crumpled on the ground sobbing. Despite the stinging tears in her eyes she was able to see a tall platinum haired man in a blue coat standing behind the three men. They were so caught in their pathetic act that they didn't notice the girl looking past them. They all turned and saw him glaring coldly at them.

One of them actually had the nerve to speak. "What the hell do you want?"

Vergil remained still and quiet examining these three fool. From how they carried they didn't appear to be that much of a threat. Just a bunch of ignorant men who believed they were strong but in reality weren't.

"Look buddy move or be moved. Those are your choices." One of them spoke again as they all walked forward while pounding their fists in the palm of their hands.

Their threats however fell on deaf ears. Vergil was wondering if they noticed the sword he was carrying. The half demon guessed that their overconfidence was blinding them from seeing it. He had to prevent himself from flicking his thumb on the blades tsuba and killing them quickly. These fools didn't deserve an honorable end so he kept it sheathed.

The three men just looked each other and back at the blue coated man. Was he insane? He was obviously outnumbered and even he did take one of them out he to deal with other two. Shrugging the man in the center threw a hook. He was surprised however when the blue coated man casually caught his wrist.

Vergil took a step forward and thrusted Yamato's hilt into his gut. The thug felt the air leave his lungs as his back hit the ground. His eyes were widened at what happened as he sat himself up and breathed. That proved to be mistake as he coughed out blood. Looking up at his attacker he saw that he was staring down at him emotionlessly waiting for him to attack again.

The way he looked sent a chill through the punks spine. He was so terrified he couldn't get up from the ground. He looked at his cohorts, they standing there with their jaws hanging low.

"Why the hell are you standing like a bunch of idiots?!" He asked glaring at them. "Get him!"

Vergil's attention shifted to the two men who were now rushing towards him. One of them managed to reach him and tried to tackle the half demon. Vergil easily stepped aside and struck the base of the punks neck with a hand chop. The thug fell face first unconscious.

Vergil managed to see the other man throwing two sloppy haymakers at him. He dodged both of them effortlessly in time to see a third one coming his way. He quickly crouched and swung his sheathed sword sweeping attacker off his feet. He was knocked out the moment his head hit the ground. Standing Vergil examined his handiwork, the two men were disposed of with much difficulty.

"WATCH OUT!" Vergil quickly turned and saw the man who he had first knocked down was bolting towards him. The half demon eyes landed on the led pipe that was coming at his head fast.

Trained instinct did its thing as Vergil drew out Yamato. With a single swing he sliced the mans hand from his wrist. The thug was left speechless at what just happened. The sword was fast he didn't even see it. Blood skeeted out as he wailed in agonizing pain. The thug desperately grabbed his wound in order to the blood from flowing out.

He suddenly felt the blades tip just mere inches from his throat. Vergil glared coldly at the assaulter making him instantly raise his hands in surrender.

"Please don't kill me! " He pathetically pleaded. His face already showing fear of having that sharp weapon pierce him. And pain from having his hand severed.

Vergil's glare didn't relent. "Get out of my sight."

The thug quickly turned heel and ran. Thankfully the alleyways opening was right behind him. Vergil didn't know if he could contain himself from cutting him down if he circled around him. Swiping his to clean it the half demon sheathed his sword, he then glanced at the little girl who had just witnessed everything he did. She just stared at him with an expression of awe and amazement. She was at a loss for what she just witnessed, one minute he was surrounded by those three goon but he took them all out without breaking a sweat.

Feeling uncomfortable by her stare Vergil picks up the doll and offers it to her. The girl was snapped out of her stupor when she saw the tall man returning her doll to her. She took the stuffed animal and held it close, happy that it was back in her hands. She looked to see the mysterious man walking towards the alleyways entrance.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Vergil stopped mid step. Not expecting those words from the girl. Turning his head slightly the half demon quietly nodded and continued on his way. The little girl smiled joyfully as she watched her savior walk with such strength and pride. Perhaps hope had finally come to this depressing city.

* * *

Tifa outside the door of the bar with Marlene and Denzel. She had just picked them up from school not to long ago and had to prepare the bar before customers arrived. Sadly Vergil was out somewhere in the city when she left. Tifa was still concerned for his well being and for others considering he was walking around with a weapon.

She had long ago figures that he was not coming back. If that was case its a shame that she didn't get to know him better. There was definitely something mysterious about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He didn't look like a Midgar local due to his attire. And the biggest question was what was how did he end up unconscious at the sector 5 church. The questions kept piling up and she wondered if she'll ever get the answers to them.

"Are you okay Tifa?"

The woman blinked as she heard Denzel's voice. She realized that she was spacing out at the front door. Tifa saw that both children were giving her confused and concerned looks. The barmaid shook her head and gave them an assuring smile.

"I'm fine just...thinking." Tifa responded vaguely much to Marlene's and Denzel's confusion.

She finally opened the door and entered the bar. Only to find a certain someone was sitting at the counter table drinking a glass of water.

"You've returned." Vergil stated keeping his back turned to the woman and children while taking a sip from his cup.

Tifa face expressed surprise as she closed and locked the door. Since this morning she didn't expect him to come back. She just nodded slowly. "Uh...well I do live here. Of course I was going to return."

Vergil just grunted in acknowledgement as he took another gulp of his water. Sighing Tifa decided it was now time to ask those questions that have been bugging her all day.

"Marlene and Denzel. Why don't you two go upstairs and do your homework while I get the bar sorted."

The two children headed to their room though made sure to keep the door slightly open. Tifa walked towards counter taking cups and plates out of the cabinets and setting them on each table. The room was silent with no one saying a single word. The only sound being heard was the ticking clock.

It was only two minutes and she couldn't bear the silence any longer. It was hard enough when Cloud wouldn't say anything but this guy was purposefully being quiet. It was obvious Vergil wasn't a talking if anything how she was the first to strike up the conversation last night was a clear indicator of that. So it up to her again to try and break the ice.

"So I see you've forgotten my rule about keeping weapons out of the bar." Tifa muttered while putting the last two cups and plated down. She glanced at the sword that propped up to the table beside his right leg.

"I didn't forget it. I just ignored it." The half demon casually replied back as he drank the last of his water.

Tifa frowned at the smug comment. She held herself back from making a retort of her own by biting her tongue. Tifa decided it was time to ask the questions that she was eager to know the answers to.

"So..." The barmaid started, leaning on the table with her hands propped against it. Vergil just glanced at her from where he sat. "I've been meaning to ask. How did you end up in the sector 5 church?"

Stopping mid sip Vergil was unprepared for that question. He didn't know how to respond without giving her the impression that he was insane. Coming from a different world would clearly raise some alarms for him, alarms he didn''t want to go off. It would be be best to keep his place of origins a secret.

"I don't remember." He answered vaguely.

Tifa just sighed at his short response. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. So the barmaid decided to ask him a more simple question.

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere that would interest you." He answered while continuing his drink.

The barmaid shook her head feeling mentally exhausted from asking unanswered questions. All it did was add more mystery to this man that needed to be solved. However for now Tifa decided to stop pressing her inquires. She respected his need for privacy, if he decides to answer her questions in time. Though something told her thatshe wouldn't get the answers she wanted anytime soon.

With that in mind Tifa was curious as to what Vergil was doing all day when she picked the kids. He had left this morning without her knowledge and it was time to know where he had been all morning. Though she was positive he wouldn't respond to anything she would ask.

"Where did you go early this morning?"

"I was exploring the city." Vergil responded as he gently placed the empty glass cup on the counter table.

Tifa arched an eyebrow in confusion. "So now your answering my questions?"

"You've stopped delving into my personal matters. Which I might remind you is none of your concern."

Tifa glared hotly at the platinum haired man for once again showing his rudeness. She took another deep breath to calm herself down, she didn't want another incident like yesterday. However she was glad that he was willing to answer her questions regarding what he's been doing all day.

"So how was your little exploration?" Tifa asked putting on a polite smile. Even if she was still a little annoyed by his comment earlier.

"It was interesting to say the least." Vergil muttered as he absentmindedly twirled his empty cup. "I unfortunately had a run in with three fools who were attacking a child."

Hearing that made Tifa gasp in shock. She looked him over trying to find any traces of bruisesor scratches on him but thankfully nothing was there. Tifa didn't want to have patch him up again after a scuffle he had with three punks. From what she could see it was obvious that those men didn't walk away unscathed.

It was strange but Vergil didn't seem like the savior type. Even though she had known him for a day the man just gave off that vibe. Tifa didn't usually judge others without knowing them fully, but she was glad that she was wrong about him.

"Certain parts of Edge can be dangerous if your not careful. I hope that girl you saved managed to get home safe and sound." Tifa mused.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Edge? Peculiar name for a city."

"It was recently built after Midgar was completely destroyed." Tifa explained making Vergil almost curious. Whatever destroyed this city had to have been on a cataclysmic scale.

But whatever happened to this city was of no concern to him.

"You didn't...kill those guys did you?"

Vergil's emotionless gaze worried the barmaid. A part of her mind actually believed that he killed those men. Of course they deserved a beatdown and if she were there she would've given those punks a beatdown they wouldn't forget. But considering how Vergil was carrying a sword out in public while fighting three men would make anyone believe that he had cut them down.

Tifa was anticipating a 'yes' from him but he just stayed silent. She was thinking that maybe having Vergil in her bar was a mistake. She was extremely uncomfortable of having a cold hearted killer in her home. A part of her was afraid to even think of what would if he was the children.

"No." Vergil responded making the barmaid breath an air of relief.

Tifa was glad to hear that he chose the alternate route of handling the situation. Despite the act of those men Tifa never wished death upon anyone. It was what Zangan instilled in her when she was under his tutelage. She remembered his words as if they were stapled to her brain.

 _'Despite the evils of our world we must not allow ourselves to embrace it.'_

It was a simple saying that a child could probably could come up with. But they were wise words that Tifa lived by since she and her friends saved the planet. Realizing she was spacing out Tifa shook her head and saw that Vergil was looking off in the distance to his right. From where she stood the barmaid could tell that he was deep in thought.

Whatever was on his mind made must've been troubling him, judging by his furrowed brow and heavy frown. Her intuition told her that it probably had to do with how he ended up in the Sector 5 church. Tifa wanted to ask him again but caught herself from opening her mouth. After all Vergil told that it was none of her business and in many ways he was right. And she wouldn't pry into any of his personal affairs.

However there was something else that she was curious about. Did he have a place to stay? Considering how she found him nearly drowning, she was to busy with nursing him back to health and giving him a room. She hadn't bothered to ask if he had a place to call home.

 _'Well...better ask him now. Hope he doesn't think I'm over stepping my boundaries.'_

"Vergil, something just occured to me." Tifa openly wondered. Vergil glanced at the raven haired woman giving her the cue to continue. "Do you have anywhere you can stay? If you don't you can stay here if you want." She offered with a smile.

The half demon felt a sense of annoyance in his chest. He once again had to accept the aid of this woman who was giving him shelter. His pride had taken a huge blow when she spoke those words. It made him feel like he was weak, having to accept the help of a human. He had never felt so small in his life.

For so long he had relied on his own independence and strength to survive. But now it seemed that meant very little now. It was as if he was regressing into something lesser than what he was before.

Vergil begrudgingly swallowed his pride and spoke. "I would...gladly accept your offer Tifa."

Tifa's smile grew wider. "Think nothing of it Vergil. The bars not a mansion but I do manage to keep it spick-and-span."

Tifa was happy that the the platinum haired man agreed to live with her, the children, and Cloud. Speaking of him she wondered how he would take rhe news of their guest living with them now. Tifa decided that it would be best to tell him when he got back from his delivery. She knew that it was wrong for her to do this with out his consent but she couldn't just dump him out in the street.

Tifa then looked at the clock which read four thirty. Vergil follwed what her eyes were glued to, he immediately got the message.

"I'll situate myself in the guest room so you can work." He told as he stood from his stool snd headed for the stairs.

The sound of a throat clearing made Vergil stop and turn towards the barmaid. He raised an eyebrow at her as she had her hands on her hips while giving him a look that he couldn't decipher. She then pointed at the object he was carrying and made a gesture to give it to her. Vergil rolled his eyes at the womans constant rule of not being able to have his sword at his side.

He wasn't in the mood for arguing so he tried to defend his position as best he could. "Don't worry, no I won't let the children get in arms length of my weapon. Will that suffice with you?"

Tifa hummed debating with herself to whether or not to agree with that. After a second she reluctantly nodded. With that Vergil walked towards his now permanent room.

"By the way Vergil..." Vergil groaned when the barmaid called him. He slightly turned his head showing that she had his attention. "I like what you did with your hair. You look good!"

The half demon blinked from the unexpected compliment. He strode himself up the stairs keeping his thoughts to himself. Tifa could've sworn that she saw the mans cheeks flushed from her words. She giggled congratulating herself for managing to see that the man actually had a sense of innocence.

* * *

Vergil sat in the middle of his room in a meditative pose in his black undervest. His eyes were closed in deep concentration and his breathing was even. It had been three hours since Tifa had opened the bar and the half demon could hear the sound of people mingling coming through the door. Of course he was able to drown them out and focused on clearing his mind.

However everytime he tried his thoughts would always go back to that battle. The fight that practically determined who was the true son Sparda. Vergil rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming. Not only was he trying to come to grips that he was in another world. He had to accept that Dante was a superior warrior. Not to mention the son that his father would've wanted to continue his legacy. Vergil felt a surge of anger bubbling in his chest. Crackles of lightning began to form around his body. A dark aura surrounded also him as he shook with rage.

He could see the image of his younger twin mocking him for being so weak. Vergil was about to let out a strong scream when he heard a soft knock at his door. His eyes snapped open at the oak frame. Taking a deep breath Vergil dissippaited the energy around his body calming his inner demon in the process.

"Enter." He said in a monotone voice. He expected to see Tifa but was surprised to see the two children slowly step into his room.

Vergil blinked as both of the entered into his room with apprehension. He didn't move from his spot as he watched the two walk closer towards him. The boy seemed a shy but the girl appeared to be a little braver than him. She had proven him right when she had taken her seat first in front if him and spoke.

"Hi!" She said chipperly while waving at him.

Vergil slowly and awkwardly waved back at the girl who smiled brightly at which made him uncomfortable. He didn't have any experience in dealing with children. Thankfully he didn't let his anxiety show when the girl grinned at him.

She then looked at the shy boy still keeping the large smile on her face. "Its ok Denzel! He may look tall and scary but he's actually nice!"

Vergil cocked an eyebrow at the little girls claim of him being 'tall and scary'. The boy grew a little confident and settled himself next to the girl. Now the half demon was becoming even more uncomfortable as they were staring at him with an enormous amount of curiosity. Vergil darted his eyes to sides and then back at the children who were still looking at him in silence.

He cleared his throat as he began to speak. The situation was beginning to get weird and Vergil didn't know how long he endure it. "So...is there something you two wanted?" He asked, managing to keep his voice leveled despite his nerves.

The girl shook her head. "Nope! We just wanted to meet you!"

"I...see." Vergil really wished they would leave. He didn't know how long he could take being in the room.

"So what's your name?" The boy this time asked as he decided some words in.

"...Vergil."

The boy smiled. "I'm Denzel!"

"And I'm Marlene!"

Vergil nodded as he still felt nervous not to mention out of his element. He was not a conversationalist and the two children were not making it easy for him. Deciding to just keep his mouth shut Vergil closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. He hoped that Marlene and Denzel would get the hint and leave him in peace.

"Are you sleeping?" Vergil heard the girl ask. His jaw clenched in irritation.

"No, I'm meditating."

"Why?"

Vergil sighed at the girls persistence to unintentionally annoy him. "Because I had a stressful day. And I need to clear my head."

Both Marlene and Denzel looked at each other with confused looks before shrugging. However thats when something caught Denzel's eye. It was a sheathed sword from what he could tell that was lying beside Vergil. Swords were something he had grown to love. He would always watch Cloud practice whenever he was home. Curiously he leaned forward and slowly reached for it.

His hand was inches away from it until he felt something firm grip his wrist. Gasping from the sudden contact Denzel saw Vergil giving him an emotionless stare which made him turn pale.

"I would strongly advise you to not touch my sword." Vergil stated strongly making the boy move back to his previous position.

"Sorry." Denzel apologized as shame crossed his face.

Vergil was about to respond but a voice from outside his room stopped him. "Marlene, Denzel. Dinner!"

In an instant Denzel's face lit up. "Alright! " The boy quickly raced out of the room to the bar.

Vergil blinked at the boys sudden actions. Whatever Tifa was cooking must be worth eating. He then felt someone tugging on his arm. Shockingly the young girl the half demon to his feet.

"Come on! Tifa makes the best meals!" She excitedly stated as she pulled on his arm nearly making him stumble and lead him to the kitchen.

Vergil didn't have the energy to resist her so he just went along with it. After all he had to admit what the girl said was true...Tifa was a good cook.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long guys I've gotten so lazy over the months. Now I need to work on the Justice League: the feral mutant and possibly other stories.**

 **And I'm pretty sure the people reading my story is hyped for Devil May Cry 5.**

 **Anyways leave your reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
